guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mithran
To Do Here's a list of things I'd like to do, and I note them to do not forget them. Please do not touch it. * There is a lot of 'copycat' bosses. Note them all. :*A copycat boss is one that spawn only inside a mission or during a quest, but is a copy of another boss that will spawn inside an eplorable area, just with another name. Like Maximole. Mithran 18:53, 25 October 2006 (CDT) * Make new armor armor icon and item pictures. All of them should be in the current original grey dye. * Note which henchmen and heroes have special 'party' or idle behevior, like a Alesia pondering all the time and dances that do not match their professions. * Give the translation of as many as possible Titan bosses names. * Compact character descriptions with Navigation panels. * User:Mithran/Char_Temp Chat box Nice to meet a pre expert :] I'll be happy if you could take a look at User:Foo/Guide_to_high_level_Presearing, and if you could say more of that bug :o [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:49, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :That bug is no more since... I can't recall wich update. I'm currently fetching small bits and pieces of missing info, armor set images, names, etc... Mithran 15:11, 13 September 2006 (CDT) I want Nightfall! Mithran 16:54, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Ok! If anone want to see my page, they'll find a few tricks inside: * User boxes made only with WikiCode and CSS. * Hidden user categories for those who prefer their own boxes, yet they still want to appear inside categories. Mithran 06:30, 20 October 2006 (CDT) I have Nightfall! Mithran 18:53, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Your user page This is a nice one! Thanks for leaving a note on my page. There is one small thing which I would like you to change. Instead of using the gem icon in the user box, could you please use the No gem icon. I've been asking everyone to not use the gem and heart icons as they hold great emotional value to me. If you still want to use the icon, I can't stop you as it is released under Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.0. -- (talk) 01:24, 23 November 2006 (CST) :Did you read my reply at User talk:Gem#Mithran's user page? -- (talk) 05:50, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::So did you decide to completely ignore me? I would like an answer from you, even if it's just a "No, I wont remove the icon from my user page". It's pretty rude not to answer anything. -- (talk) 16:50, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::Thank you. :) -- (talk) 04:16, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Hi, many people are using Image:Diamond.jpg instead of the gem icon in user boxes. You might want to try it too. -- (talk) 19:42, 2 January 2007 (CST) Pet Criticals Pets do deliver crits, as I explain later in the pet discussion page - this can be shown in a variety of ways, from eliminating them via Stone Sheath to tracking them with "Find Their Weakness!" --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 14:12, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC)